Sadie Hawkins Dance
by TitanInTraining
Summary: NewtMeena. Inspired by the amazing song by Relient K.


Newt/Meena. Inspired by the amazing song by Relient K. Also, Cory + Co. are sophomores in this.

* * *

**Sadie Hawkins Dance**

By TitanInTraining

"_All the girls in the bathroom talkin'._

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins?_

_My ears are burning, but I kept on walkin',_

_Smile on my face and air-guitar rockin'."_

"Oh. My. Gosh. OH MY GOSH!"

An enormous squeal rose from the group of girls near the school bulletin board. They started jumping up and down and twittering excitedly, bee lining for the girls bathroom to discuss matters of extreme importance.

Newt pulled his English book out of his backpack, and closed his locker. Bewilderedly, he walked over to the corkboard littered with paper, and his gaze fell on the hot pink poster dead center. At the top, in bold letters, it screamed 'SADIE HAWKINS DANCE, OCTOBER 24th.' He took a step back and tilted his head.

_Who's Sadie Hawkins?_

"NEWT!"

Cory came barreling down the hall, bowling over the new freshmen flying and sending their books flying across the corridor. He came to a screeching halt, leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

"Did--you--hear?" Cory panted. "The Sadie Hawkins Dance is coming up!"

"Yeah. I just don't know who Sadie Hawkins is."

Cory grabbed his shoulders and shook him, a frustrated look on his face.

"Man, Sadie Hawkins isn't a person! It's the name for the dance where the _girls_ ask the _guys_ to go with them! Do you realize how crucial this is? This is my second chance with Meena!"

Newt scratched his head, frowning slightly.

"I thought you were over her." Cory slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Um, NO! This dance could rekindle the flame that--."

"Never existed?" Newt finished innocently.

"Exactly!" Then it registered what Newt had said. "Hey! By the time that dance is over, there will definitely be a little somethin'-somethin' between me and her."

"Her and I." Newt corrected. Cory's jaw dropped.

"_You_ can't ask her!"

"I wasn't going t– Neither can you! Sadie Hawkins, remember?" Newt tapped his head. "Girls ask the guys." The warning bell rang, and the crowd of girls poured out of the bathroom and walked past giggling. "Gotta get to English. See you later, dude."

The blond made his way down the middle of the hallway. Girls lined the lockers, watching him walk past, whispering. He smiled nervously, shifting around the books in his arms. Finally arriving at room 127, he let out a deep sigh, and walked in.

* * *

Newt scanned the crowded cafeteria. No sign of Cory. The blond chewed the inside of his cheek, and looked at the only table available. 

The cheerleaders' table.

_Absolutely not._

Sitting at a table of popular, critical girls was suicide. But, seeing as he really didn't want to sit on the floor…

He sat down. After a few moments of agonizing silence, he looked down at his bag lunch. A few more seconds, and he felt a heavy tap on his shoulder. Newt slowly turned his head…

And looked up at the biggest quarterback on the Varsity football team.

"What do you think you're doin', punk?"

"…Eating?" The senior leaned down and glared at him.

"In _my_ spot. Next to _my_ girlfriend. Do you wanna move now, or would you rather have me beat you up?"

"Um…I really won't be needing that."

Newt stood up with his tray, and speed-walked to the garbage cans. Dumping his uneaten food, he dropped his tray on the counter and ran. Bursting through the double doors, he sprinted down the deserted hallways, not knowing where exactly he was going. As he rounded a corner, someone grabbed his arm, and yanked him to a stop.

"Newt, what are you _doing_?"

Meena looked up at him perplexedly. She didn't let go of his arm. Newt cleared his throat.

"Running…From Carl Marcello."

"The quarterback? Why?"

"I accidentally sat by his girlfriend at lunch. He was going to pound me." He sighed and leaned against the lockers. "Meena, what am I supposed to do? What if I'm the only one of DC3 who doesn't get a date?"

"Newt, you usually don't worry about that kind of thing."

"I know…I have no idea what's going on anymore."

He shook his head and looked at the floor. After a couple minutes, Meena moved closer.

"So, you don't have a date?" She said slowly, leaning next to him.

"No…"

She bit her lip.

"I don't know why you wouldn't." He looked up. "You're really sweet." Newt opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"What are you saying?"

"…Go with me to the Sadie Hawkins?"

Newt stared at her. Slowly, a grin crept onto his face.

"Yeah."

She gave a shy smile. Meena waved and started walking back to class. Newt stared after her, beaming.

"Awesome..."

"_Sadie Hawkins Dance, in my khaki pants._

_There's nothing better. Oh, oh, oh!_

_The girls ask the guys, Always a surprise._

_Nothing better, baby, Do you like my sweater?"_

* * *

Yeah…The end of the song is random. 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' belongs to Relient K (BEST BAND EVER!). R&R, people! I don't say that for my health!


End file.
